Sunako and Kyohei
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: The boys are talking about Sunako and Kyohei's date. "Don't call it a date!" Warns Yuki. Yes, they are only going out as friends, but there is hope of love in the future. Inspired by chapter 126.


Sunako and Kyohei

This story is based on chapter 126, it is the one where Sunako unfreezes Kyohei through the power of (love) friendship. Sunako briefly reverts back to her old self in chapter 128, but recovers quickly. Instead I imagined if they continued on the path of a true close friendship.

sksksksksk

Ranmaru walked into the living room and saw Yuki watching TV and Takenaga reading a book.

"Where is Kyohei and Sunako-chan? On another date?"

"Don't call it a date! They yelled at me for saying 'date'!" Whined Yuki.

"I was just kidding, besides they aren't here, right?"

"Right. They went out as friends again. You shouldn't say forbidden words, Ranmaru. They will hit you again. Though you always deserve it." Lectured Takenaga.

Ranmaru ignored Takenaga and asked Yuki:

"So where did they go this time?"

"Sunako-chan won tickets to a splatter film in some radio contest. Kyohei wanted to see it, so he agreed. They were going to eat from their favorite street vendors afterwards and finish up at the batting cages."

"Sounds like a normal outing for them." Said Ranmaru.

"It wasn't, I think subconsciously they realized it was a date. Based on how they were dressed."

The other two boys looked curious so, Takenaga explained.

"Kyohei was wearing a nice shirt and jacket over his jeans and Sunako was wearing a cute blouse with jeans. They also were freshly showered, with their hair done and Sunako was wearing perfume."

"Oh, it's a date." Confirmed Ranmaru.

"Date clothes for sure." Agreed Yuki.

"They love being together and unconsciously dress up for one another, but they won't admit to being in love."

"But these 'not a date' dates can lead to love." Prophesized Ranmaru.

"Perhaps." Said Takenaga.

"I hope so, then Sunako-chan will be a real lady." Said Yuki

"Or at least like a normal girl." Said Takenaga.

"Yeah." Agreed Ranmaru.

Meanwhile, Sunako and Kyohei were having fun just being together. They laughed through the scary film while others screamed. They enjoyed feasting on street vendor food. And pounded hundreds of balls at the batting cages. On their way back, they walked through the park. Kyohei felt it was perfectly natural to drape an arm around her shoulders. It felt so natural to Sunako, she forgot to protest it.

The moon was shining bright and Kyohei gazed at Sunako. He stopped as he was stunned by her beauty. Sunako was forced to stop too and Kyohei felt like he saw her for the first time. The moonlight was shining on her pretty black hair. Her cheeks were rosy from all of the laughing. Her eyes were shining and bright. He thought:

"Has her eyelashes always been so long?"

He moved like he was going to kiss her and she froze.

Sunako wasn't frozen in fear of Kyohei. These last few weeks had been so much fun. She loved being with him. The darkness dimed his radiance and she forgot she was ugly. No, at that moment she was more afraid of blood loss if he did kiss her.

Kyohei realized she was afraid and blinked. The spell had broken and his arm fell from her shoulders. He started walking ahead and wondered:

"Why did I want to kiss her? Was it because she looked like a normal pretty girl? Yeah, that's it. Sunako can look cute sometimes. I mustn't lose my head. If I did anything it would cause all sort of trouble. It is Sunako after all."

Just then, he realized Sunako wasn't following. She was still frozen in place.

"Oi, come on. We still have to make the train. I only touched your shoulder, nothing else. Stop playing statues. Oi, come on."

Sunako shook herself. And jogged up to her friend. She thought:

"He's right it was just a simple touch. I must have been mistaken. There is no way a radiant creature like him would want to kiss me. Besides my friend wouldn't want me to die of blood loss."

With the moment passed they were able to return home without further incidents. But the seed had been planted and no one can predict the future.

The other residents of the house noted the change in Kyohei and Sunako. They knew something had happened. The pair returned from their outing, happy but subdued. Kyohei seemed to think Sunako was suddenly more attractive and touched her more. Sunako was even stranger than usual. She seems to accept the innocent touches without protest.

"I think they had moved another step forward. Sunako likes being touched by Kyohei, and isn't having nosebleeds. And more importantly, Kyohei is seeing her as a prospective girlfriend. Therefore, he is gently wooing her." Deduced Takenaga.

"It is definite progress." Said Ranmaru.

"I'm happy for them." Said Yuki.

Pleased with the progress their friends are making, the boys settled back to watch and wait.

sksksksksk

Please Review


End file.
